


Tricks and Treats

by Evaldrynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, minor warning for blood, minor warning for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: A Halloween-based commission.You take Loki to the yearly Halloween fun fair and he can't help but be a little mischievous - something not everyone appreciates.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowthatswhatimtalkingabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowthatswhatimtalkingabout/gifts).



> Thank you again! ♡

You burst out laughing, wiping at the corners of your eyes to keep the tears from sliding down your face. “You look -”another fit of laughter- “You look amazing.” 

Loki gave you a faux-annoyed glance, yet the playful shimmer in his eyes told you he was far from being truly irritated. He looked adorable with the black cat-ear headband and the whiskers you had drawn on him with your eyeliner, his raven hair slicked-back as always; and the black suit he had magicked out of nowhere looked so good on him that you had had to repress the urge to take it all off again. 

“Thank you, my love; but I do believe it is time for you to put on your own costume as well. I would be more than pleased to help you undress.” He grinned and stalked closer, but you held up your hands in defense. 

“No need, no need! I've got my costume ready to go, just a second-” 

You rushed into the bedroom and grabbed the cat-ear headband of your own, flicked on some quick whiskers in front of the mirror, and finished the outfit with pulling on a black, knitted sweater. It wasn't too elaborate, but fancy costumes would only get in the way at the Halloween Fun Fair – and besides, having matching costumes brought a smile to your face.  
You stepped out and grabbed your bag, your fond expression not fading for a second, and Loki followed close behind. 

“So this is a Midgardian tradition?” He glanced at your ears. “You are aware I could transform both of us into real black cats?” 

You opened the door and stepped outside. “I don't think they will allow cats to get on the rides, but I'd love to take you up on that offer one day.” With quick precision you slid the key into the lock of your apartment – only to let out a yelp when two arms snuck around your waist and thin lips found your neck.

“We could also celebrate this holiday of yours in a different way, I can promise you it will be to your satisfaction.” 

With a grin you clicked the lock shut and turned around in his arms to softly push him away. “We can spend any other evening like that; this fair only comes to town once every year. I've been looking forward to it and I am determined not to miss it.” 

He chuckled and lay an arm around your waist. “I must say you have piqued my curiosity. Let's go then, shall we?” 

 

Once again you were not disappointed. You could hear the sounds from miles away, carried in the autumn breeze: laughter, music, the whirring of the machines, beeps and dings and other sounds announcing the various winners and losers of innumerable games. Secondly came the blinking lights, the neon signs, the colours of the amusement rides and food stalls shimmering underneath the stars; then, the scent of hot chocolate, of baked goods and candy floss. Hotdogs, pumpkin soup, a whiff of cinnamon. It kept the cold at bay.  
If it hadn't been for Loki's arm still around your waist you might have run the remaining distance, beaming like a child, eyes wide with appreciation and joy – but you wanted to share this evening with him, and so you had no plans of leaving his side. 

Once the two of you reached the first stall you stopped for a moment, simply looking at all there was to see, before turning your gaze to Loki – your smile growing even fonder. The chance to spend Halloween with Loki, _your_ Loki; it made your Soul glow in blissful contentment and your heart grow warm in delight. His cat ears only added to the festive rejoicing. 

He answered your gaze with a warm one of his own, affection swirling in the greens and blues. “I admit, it looks rather enjoyable. Where do you want to go first?” 

“Let's get some hot chocolate!” 

You dragged him to and fro different stalls, tasting a bit of everything that looked delicious, basking in the gentle light of a myriad of glowing garlands and spooky decorations, until the two of you reached a sharpshooter game – and Loki paused to glance at the targets. 

A mocking smirk tugged on his lips. “Awfully close, don't you think? I can barely believe that is supposed to be a challenge.” 

The man behind the counter heard his sideways remark and scoffed. “Sure, pal. Come give it a go if you're feeling so confident, eh?” 

You pursed your lips together to keep from grinning as your lover turned and walked over to the booth, his arm still firmly wrapped around your waist and guiding you along with him. He could be quite the show-off sometimes, and you predicted tonight was going to be no different. 

You were right. 

“Move the targets further back and I will consider playing this game of yours; anyone can shoot an unmoving disc from up close.” He was enjoying this, you could hear it in his dark, silvery voice, and the mischief in his eyes told you he was up to something. 

The man only seemed to grow more irritated. “You must have some megalomania issues if y'think you're that good - I bet you can't even hit target three times in a row!” 

This seemed to be what Loki had been waiting for. “How about we strike a deal? I will set five steps back and shoot from there. If I am able to hit three times in a row, you will give me anything I choose from your array of prizes.” His eyes fell on the massive teddy bear in the corner, and the man's eyes followed. He didn't seem threatened in the slightest. 

“Sure. _If_ you manage to do that, Mr. _Cat_ , the bear is yours. Good luck.” He huffed the last words in a semi-degrading laugh, and if he hadn't been as caught up in his own conviction of his customer's predestined failure, he might have caught the dangerously playful shimmer in the emerald of Loki's eyes. 

The raven-haired prince took the toy gun in his hands, weighed it, and checked if all the ammunition was in place. He then proceeded to take five steps back, his long legs making it quite the distance, and placed his feet firmly on the ground before lifting the gun to line up the visor with his eye. A few seconds passed. Bystanders gathered around to see if he could do it. Then -

_pang pang pang_

And three targets were down. 

It was difficult to keep in your laughter as the man's expression only grew more horrified with every shot that followed and hit another target, until finally Loki ran out of ammunition. For a few seconds, everyone was silent in impressed shock; before the crowd erupted in loud cheering and your lover lowered the gun again. The owner held up his hands in both defense and plea. 

“Ah, Y-you gotta understand, pal – that bear cost me a fortune!” 

Loki strode back to the counter and placed the empty toy weapon back on the wood. “And now it has cost you your dignity as well. Leave it here, we will come pick it up in a few hours.” He turned, wrapped his arm back around your waist, and left the stall behind. 

 

Once out of earshot you burst out laughing, wrapping him in a tight hug that he returned with a chuckle. “That half-wit had it coming. He should thank me; at least he won't have to carry the bear around anymore -I can imagine it could be quite the weight.” 

You just buried your face further into his chest, laughing like your lungs meant nothing to you, until you finally found the air to speak. “I love you so much, you know that? My God-” Another fit of giggles. “Did you see his face when he knew he was doomed? Absolutely priceless.” 

He chuckled again, tightening his arms around you. “It was what he deserved after underestimating me, don't you think? I had to put the man back in his place.” 

“Thank you. For the bear.” 

“As long as you promise you will not wrap your arms around that stuffed animal more often than you will wrap them around me; I do so love your embraces.” 

“You have my word.” 

He placed a kiss on your crown, careful not to push your ears off your head, and you could hear the fond smile in his words. “Good. Now come, the night is still far from over and I would like to see who else I can trick into giving me everything they own.” 

 

After an hour or so Loki had indeed managed to set up two others – granting you one more stuffed animal the size of a full-grown man and two impaled clouds of pink sugar. It was the most fun you had ever had. Yet there were few stalls left to see and few rides yet to go on, and so after another thirty minutes the end finally came in sight; only one thing left to do. 

“Let's go to the haunted house, to bring the night to a proper, spooky end. It's tradition, after all!” 

“I wonder how 'spooky' it can truly be,” Loki replied with a smirk, but followed you nonetheless. 

The man at the entrance let the two of you in but mentioned you were going to be the last of the evening, as the fair was soon going to close for the night. No need to hurry, however; he assured the two of you, as everything still needed to be cleaned up anyway.  
Yet even though his words were casual and friendly, a sharp edge to his gaze made a shiver run down your spine. Perhaps it was part of the experience. 

The first few minutes were relatively mild, a few giggles from horrible sound-effects and thick smoke spurting out of nowhere, and once a skeleton falling from the ceiling made you jump and yelp – but Loki's fond chuckle and reassuring touch were enough to make the rush of fear drain away almost immediately. But then it grew silent. 

Ominously silent. 

No sound effects, no more huffing of smoke machines, no more rattling of chains or chainsaw roars in the distance. Even the lights seemed to grow dimmer. Was this... Was this still part of it all? Had they decided to shut everything down before the two of you had left? You hoped it was the former, because it was doing a great job at freaking you out. 

Then someone appeared further down the dark, decorated hallway, and you let out a relieved sigh. “Oh good, I almost began to worry if you guys had closed up with us still inside. Now that would be the true Halloween experience, wouldn't it?” You chuckled softly, until Loki's grip tightened around your middle. 

“I don't think he is part of the cast, my love.” There was caution in his voice, and as you turned your gaze back to the man who slowly walked closer, you began to understand what made Loki tense. 

There was no make-up on him, no grime, no fake blood, no costume. And the knife in his hand seemed real. 

“You think you can go around stealing from all of us? You think we would all just be okay with losing money because of one asshole?” 

One other joined him, and as they came closer you realised who they were: the men from the stalls – the men Loki had tricked. 

The second one spoke up, raising his baseball bat in your direction. “Now be a good pal and promise us you will just leave without taking those things you won by cheating, all right?” 

But wait... Hadn't he outwitted three of them? 

And without warning you were suddenly yanked from your lovers arms and held against an unfamiliar chest, something cold and sharp pressing just far enough into the skin of your neck to make a drop of blood slide down your throat. You bit your lip to keep from screaming. 

“Give us your word you'll leave and we'll let your pretty lady go, 'kay?”

Loki stood frozen for a second, his eyes fixed on the knife against your throat. In the dimmed lights you could see how he fought his rage to keep his rational thinking, to keep the ability to calculate everyone's movements – and whether he could be fast enough. 

He set a step back, hands rising in front of his chest. “Evidently a mistake has been made.” Buying time to figure out a plan – you hoped the other men wouldn't be able to see through it. 

“I think we're pretty clear. Leave without the stuff, and we won't have to harm your girl.” He pressed the knife a bit harder against your skin, slicing a bit deeper, and a soft cry escaped your lips as more blood slowly trickled down to the dip between your collarbones. 

“I didn't say it was an error on _my_ part,” Loki replied with a bit more of an edge to his voice – worry, fear - “I was implying on a mistake made by one of _you_.” 

“And what would that be, eh?” The man with the baseball bat lifted his weapon to point at him. A threat. 

“Well, first of all...” Loki's eyes glinted and suddenly the knife fell to the ground, followed by the man who had been wielding it before – struck down by the original raven-haired prince as his duplicate faded. “You should have kept your eyes out for any more tricks.” One more duplicate appeared, and another, and another, all holding a dagger of their own. 

The men's eyes grew wide and were too preoccupied by fear to notice Loki helping you up and healing the cut below your chin. Their gazes switched from duplicate to duplicate as they both set a step backwards, and another, not realising that the magic would fade at the softest of touches – 

instead they dropped their weapons, turned around, and ran.

 

Loki kept you tightly in his arms even after the injury was gone and glanced around, his magic fading and leaving the dark hallway empty once more. “They might come back with reinforcements. Hold on tight.” 

And as he held you firmly against his lean chest the haunted house started to fade and twist until it morphed into a far more familiar scenery: the soothing sight of your own living room. He gently sat you down onto the couch and magicked a cup of tea into his hands, before quietly sitting down beside you and offering it.  
You took it.  
Your hands were shaking a bit but you managed to keep hold of the mug, managed to bring it to your lips and take a sip, not really sure what to say as the situation began to dawn on you and the shock began to slowly fade away. You were safe now. No knives at your throat, no angry men threatening to beat your lover to pulp – safe. 

You turned your face to meet Loki's eyes and your heart contracted at the guilt and worry you found swirling amongst the colours. “It's not your fault.” 

“You got hurt because of my actions, of course I am the one to blame-” 

But you set your cup down and grabbed him by his tie, pulling his face to your level and pressing your lips against his in a reassuring kiss. Once you broke away you didn't avert your gaze and smiled lightly. 

“Thank you for saving me. I had a lot of fun tonight, even with the stuff happening at the end. I think you could say this was the most frightening haunted house I have ever been to.” You chuckled softly, trying not to show the knot still lingering in your stomach. This was not his fault, and you needed to reassure him you were okay, you were safe. And you were. “What would Halloween be without a good scare, anyway?” You pressed another loving kiss to his thin lips, before letting go of his tie and allowing him to sit back again. 

He studied your face for a while but found no regret or hate or rejection, and relief made the tension seep from his shoulders as he visibly relaxed. “I am sorry I could not give you the bear after all. I saw your eyes linger on it when we passed, and I hoped... ” He sighed. “I'm sorry, my love.” 

But your smile didn't leave your face. “Don't worry about it. All I care about is that you and I made it back safely, and that we had a fun evening.” You scooted even closer and leaned against him, hoping your touch could shoo all his remaining worries away. “Thank you, for going to the fair with me. It's the best Halloween I've ever had.” 

Loki tilted your chin up to kiss you again, first tenderly, then turning more passionate, until the two of you broke away. “I think I know a way in which I can make it even better.” His smirk was small but mischievous, and you were glad to see it back on his face again. 

“Oh?” You feigned ignorance, biting your lip to keep from grinning, and his pupils dilated. “I don't know what could possibly make it better.” 

“Then I'll show you.” 

And seemingly with ease he scooped you up in his arms and carried you into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my blogs!  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/  
> http://foruneyti.tumblr.com/


End file.
